Stay Alive and The World Survives
by Maximum of Sarcasm
Summary: I found this story on Max-Dan-Wiz but the person who was writing it said they were going to quit I tried to message her but she must have deleted her profile. So Please Read and Reveiw! Fax/Mang. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Stay Alive and the World Survives

Chapter 1

It was raining, lightning everywhere with the rolling thunder close behind it. I've always hated rain when I'm trying to fly, but this is what I get for leaving my Flock. I left just like Fang did and I know it's stupid, but I need time and besides they've got Dylan. I knew Fang would go back to them if they called and said I was gone, but who cares they won't find me.

"Stay calm Max you can do this." I repeated to myself as yet another branch hit me in my face.

I stepped on another thorn; since my shoes are gone I had to walk all the way to wherever bare-footed. Angel and Fang are now both gone and I had to do something about it, I also knew that my mother had told me 7 hours before that I did have a twin sister. The voice told me where she was and that I should find her, and so well I did as you can probably notice. I 'm on my way towards Kentucky where the Camoline, a mutant institute, was located. I've been walking for 8 hours and my feet hurt, I've got a cramp in both of my legs, and to top it all off I'm soaking wet. The storm had finally stopped, but there was still a little drizzle.

"Come on Max you can't give up." I said, but I could feel myself growing weaker with starvation.

Then I saw a blue-berry bush, I plucked a whole hand full and shoved them into my mouth. I sat on the ground as I ate and listened to all the birds singing their songs, the squirrels running and hopping on tree branches, and the wind making its way through the tall, sturdy trees, and then disappearing into nothing. I sighed; that's just what happens good things they disappear into nothingness every time you start to enjoy it, the breeze had made me a little dryer and just when I enjoyed it POOF; gone. And when I joined up with Fang again, after our mission POOF gone, and then Angel she was so small, and just when I loved her more than anything and loved her company, guess what happened that's right POOF gone. It should have been me, not her I would give anything just to have her here with me. But everyone knows this world doesn't work like that, no you have to work for something and you have to really want it.

"Max keep yourself together. "I said out loud as I fought back tears that would come really soon.

I listened to the drizzling rain as it hit the ground and little pond, the birds were singing heavenly and then POOF gone. It all went dead silent, and then the storm came back; of course; I knew it was to good to be true. The wind was howling and sending ice-cold rain against me, and all I could hear was the sound of a wolf crying into the pouring rain. This wasn't what I hoped it would be like, but our world is messed up and it's my job to fix it. Yup me; Maximum Ride; has a destiny to save the world. Because of the stupid whitecoats who plastered wings onto me. If you don't already know my story then you'll catch on soon, I hope.

The thunder was booming louder and louder as I got closer to my destination. Then I saw it a tall grey building, there were no windows but there was a sky roof made of glass, idiots. When I peered in through the glass I saw a cage and with my raptor vision I could make out the name of the experiment: Raven (Max's twin), here's the worst part it was in Jeb's familiar handwriting, I flew a little farther into the air and came back down smashing the glass with my bare feet. I heard the girl in the cage gasp, I went up to the bars and pulled them off and threw them against the wall.

"Come on." I said and grabbed her hand, she unfurled her wings just as I did and we flew off. I could hear the Erasers below us swearing and shouting orders. I motioned over to Raven to land, she started downward and I followed.

"So who are you? "She asked, I leaned against a tree with my arms crossed.

"Your twin sister. "I said, and looked at her the rain was cleaning off all the dirt and grim on her face, and it was like looking in a mirror.

"Now I see it." she and I said at the same time, she stepped back a little.

"I'm Raven." She said and stuck out her hand.

"Max." I replied and shook her hand, she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for coming." She said, I pulled back and smiled.

"We can't leave yet." she said, I was stunned.

"How come? "I asked, she looked down at her feet.

"There's a little baby girl in a different room, she was wings as well and here's the creepy part, she has black hair and dark brown eyes. "She said, I put a hand on her shoulder.

"What else? "I asked, I noticed the only thing different about us were our eyes mine were dark then hers.

"They were your eyes but a little darker like almost black, and she never cried or showed emotion. Do you know anyone like that? "she asked, I nodded.

"Fang. "I said softly.

"Well? "She urged me on.

"We're going to go save her. "I said, she smiled and we started running towards the building, you know since our wings were seriously hurting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stormed into the building with Raven at my side, and we immediatly went into battle mode. If an Eraser stepped in my way I easily knocked him out, Raven noticed my strategy and did it too. A black Eraser stepped in my way and I roundhouse kicked him, he stumbled but quickly regained his balance. I was taken aback, I found a chair and threw it at his head, it hit him square in the muzzle, and he growled with rage. I picked up a metal chair and brought it down on his head as hard as I could, he sunk onto his knees, then passed out on the ground.

"What room? "I whispered to Raven as we ran down the hallway.

"402."she said simply, I looked at all the doors. 319,324,356,378,389,400,402! I kicked the door in and it crumpled some gravel off the wall behind it. I rushed in and saw the crib; it was dead silent there were whitecoats staring at me. Raven glared at them while I picked up the baby, she followed me out the door and down the hall again. We looked up and remembered the glass ceiling; we ran towards the staircase and ran up the stairs. We got to the very top floor and kicked down the door, we immediatly shot upwards, the glass shattered and rained down at all the shouting Erasers. I looked around and noticed a new day was starting; I had been away from my Flock for a week now.

"Where to?"Raven asked, I stood on the glass and noticed it had stopped raining and the sun was shining. It was the first time in a week it had to be a sign.

"To my Flock. "I said, she was stunned. I held the baby to me.

"Wait Max look. "Raven said and stared at the baby, I looked at her. It was true she looked like Fang and I combined.

"Maybe we should stop for baby stuff first. "Raven suggested, I shrugged my shoulders and took into the air. Raven followed I held the baby against me, as I thought about names and I was guessing Raven was thinking the same thing. I went through a list of names:

Samantha (Sam)

Lillian (Lilly)

Carmen

Crisila

Mellany (Mell)

Autumn

Chrissty

Callie

Tammy

Melinda

Allie

I stopped and it struck me, Alice Crisila Ride. It was perfect, if she wanted to be called Crasila that's fine too, but I've always loved the name Alice.

"Max what'd you name her? "Raven asked, I smiled and looked straight ahead.

"Alice Crisila Ride. "I said, it sounded nice out loud.

"It's perfect. "She said, I nodded down at Toys-R-Us and she followed me downwards.

"May I help you? "The lady behind a cash-register asked.

"Yeah where's all the baby stuff? "Raven asked, I scanned the store just in case we needed to make a quick escape. The lady smiled and motioned us to follow her, Raven followed first and I walked with Alice behind them. The lady stopped and ushered around, Raven told her thank-you and she walked away.

"So what colour? "Raven asked as she ushered around her.

"Just get 8 pairs of colour that match, carrying seat or whatever, a baby bag, a couple toys especially a teddy bear and little blanket, and some diapers." I said, she nodded and started putting clothes and toys in the basket that was hanging off her arm. 30 minutes later we walked out of the store with 2 grocery bags filled with baby stuff, and we walked towards a clearing in the woods.

"Ok let's see, we've got diapers, clothes, toys, carrying seat, baby bag, teddy bear, little blanket, and baby food which you forgot when you were looking around, so I got it." she said and smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"Just go change her and then when you come back I'll be ready to go. "I said, Raven rolled her eyes and took Alice over to a smooth rock with diapers and a set of clothes. I packed everything up and weighed it; the stuff wasn't to heavy so I could manage. Raven appeared beside me with a now smiling Alice, I looked at her outfit as I secured her in the carrying seat; she was wearing a blue jacket with a long sleeved black top that had a blue horse on the front, with baby blue jeans; black high-tops. I looked up at Raven, she smiled; picked up the baby bag; and slung it over her shoulder.

"What about us? "she asked and gestured to her outfit, I looked down my outfit was stained with Eraser blood.

"Ok we'll go look around town see if we can find a store that we can afford since we spent so much on Alice. "I said, Alice looked up at me I guess she knows her name already. I stared into her Fang-like eyes and took in how much she looked like a combined Fang and I.

"Ok." Raven said, I picked up the baby's carrier and started out of the woods with Raven following.

We ended up getting a new outfit each and throwing away our old ones, Raven and I didn't want the Flock getting us confused so we got different colours. I got black skinny jeans; a dark red tank-top, a black leather jacket, and red and black high-tops. Raven got the same outfit except with the colours black and dark blue, we looked exactly the same other than our eyes it was kinda creepy.

We flew in silence while I scoped the woods for that familiar house, the one that always smelled of chocolate chip cookies. Then I smelled them my mother cookies, drifting up to our noses, Alice stuck her tongue out and mover around in her carrier, I smiled and pointed down at the house. Raven gulped and slowly flew down, I dove down and Alice was laughing when I landed she stopped and put her straight face back on.

"Max this is where mom lives?" Raven asked and stood beside me, I nodded. She motioned for me to give her Alice, but I shook my head and started walking towards the door, Raven was at my side. The curtains in the window moved and I saw Fangs face right before they closed again.

"Raven, don't talk until I point at you." I said, she gave a slight nod. Nudge came running out of the house then.

"MAX!"She was screaming, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Alice and Raven, the rest of my Flock came out and stood there speechless.

"Is Maya back? "Gazzy whispered, I smirked.

"This is Raven. "I said and pointed at my twin, just then Fang strode out and when Raven saw him she smirked and crossed her arms. I held up one finger and pulled her farther away from the Flock.

"What? "She asked, I put down Alice and shook my head at her.

"He's mine. "I whispered, she was stunned.

"Max I know that, I was doing that for the blonde one. "She said, I smiled.

"Iggy is blind sista. "I said, she rolled her eyes and we laughed.

"Come on I want you to meet mom." I said, she nodded and followed me back over to my Flock.

"This is Raven she's my twin sister, and this is Alice. "I said pointing at each one of them. Nudge ran over to me, and pulled me into a tight hug, then started playing with Alice. Fang was shocked when he saw Alice.

"Max is she..."he started.


End file.
